Return of the Outcasts
Return of the Outcasts is a 2016 American-Norwegian computer-animated adventure epic musical film. Plot Two years later, after the defeat of Anthonio, the Aurora, magically visualizes a story about how four African lion cubs got together and then one of them turns evil as they got older. One night, Zaria, Queen of the Outcasts, her sister Callie (who revived as a robotic-android) and her subject and henchmen overran and enslaved the Tri-State Area and suddenly, Zaria gains the magic of heat, lava and fire. With the help of two dragons, two twin teenage part-giant brothers must find a friend for help. Later in the next morning in Norway, two adolescent “non-animal” humanoids, Jade and Carly found a Norwegian human/magician hybrid Allen sitting on the bench feeling down-hearted, after his friend, Vanessa II told him that they’ll never be a couple and lets her friend Collette II burn his arm, and took him on a flight all over Europe to cheer him up. Later that evening, Allen, Jade and Carly settled on a mountain called, Matterhorn. Jade and Carly tells Allen a story about how they got together as half-sisters and became the “Magical Girls”. Later, the next evening in Slavic fields, four young part-magicians are encountered and nearly-attacked by a pack of hyenas who were hunting for Slavic cattle, but saved by Allen, Jade and Carly. During the fight, Allen fends off the hyenas who have overwhelmed the part-magician children and the cattle. Thanking Allen and the girls for saving them, the half-magician children shows them their private spot in the forest. That night, while the part-magician children didn’t know they’re two human-sprites in their private spot in the forest, they, Allen and the girls heard one of them named Elsa II singing to the moonlight, then Allen sang along with her and both realized that they finally found true love. Next morning, the half-magician children shows their new friends, including Elsa II’s twin sister, Rapunzel II, the Special Magical Mayhem Rings (Rock, Sea, and Sky), that they been keeping before they were exiled from their homeland, and shows them how the powers work; the Rock Ring summons earthquakes, rocks, and minerals, the Sea Ring summons any bodies of water, and the Sky Ring summons the storms, rainbows, and winds. Later that night, the part-magician children sneak into a canyon to test out the Rock Ring again, and then they searched for shiny minerals briefly until a large tyrannosaurus rex attacks them. Allen, Elsa II, Rapunzel II, Jade and Carly comes to their rescue, then the beast receives fatal injuries in the process and falls into a huge ravine. Elsa II and Allen argued over them irresponsibility with the part-magician children and Allen left with his grief. Meanwhile, back in the Tri-State Area, Zaria somehow develops lustful feelings for Allen and, upon realizing them as she looks upon the portrait of him that she hangs on the wall in the tallest building in New Jersey. Later that afternoon, Allen was sitting on top of a fjord think about what happened after the dinosaur attack, then Elsa II came towards him and they apologized to each other for the unnecessary argument. They, Rapunzel II, Jade, Carly and the part-magician children took a hike on the fjords. Suddenly, two dragons and two part-giant brothers finally found Allen as the flew to the fjord and tells him about Zaria taking over the Tri-State Area. Allen was shocked, he, Elsa II, Rapunzel II, the part-magician children, Jade and Carly set of to the Tri-State Area to stop Zaria. Aided by his friends, Allen sneaks past the outcasts at the second tallest building in New Jersey and confronts Zaria. Zaria wants him to be her love, but he refused. Zaria threatens to destroy his homeland in Norway if he doesn’t love her, but Allen refuses again. Rapunzel II, Jade, Carly, the half-magician children, and the citizens of New Jersey, New York and Connecticut fend off all the outcasts while Allen, attempting to escape, chases Zaria to the top of the first tallest building in New Jersey. Zaria threatens to destroy his homeland again and pins him asking him to love her for the last time, then Allen, feeling irritated, freezes her knee. Allen battles Zaria, but when Elsa II tries to sneak past her to help Allen, Zaria grabs her threatens to burn her as she tells him to love her, but he still refused and tries to save Elsa II by freezing the floor, but Zaria drags her down from the top of the building. They both survived the fall as they landed in the river. Zaria finds that all the outcasts are exiled from the Universe and some of them are injured by the part-magician children. Enraged, Zaria took the Magical Mayhem Rings from part-magician children and tries to drown them, but Elsa II saves them and Zaria pushes her away, burning her arm, into a wall. Allen rushes to Elsa II and finds that Zaria killed her. Enraged with a broken-heart, Allen freezes Zaria’s knees, but Jade calms and tells him that she and Carly will finish her. Jade and Carly uses the “Light of the Four Elements” to blow Zaria and Callie far out into the ocean where Rapunzel II traps them in a huge rock with a Rock Ring for hurting her sister. After the battle and with all the enemies gone, Allen came to Elsa II while Rapunzel II, Jade, Carly, the part-magician children and the inhabitants of the Tri-State Area surrounds them. Suddenly, Elsa II starts to wake up, then a mourning Allen realizes and glad that she is alive, but she has a head injury. Allen, Elsa II, Rapunzel II, Jade, Carly, the part-magician children and the inhabitants of the Tri-State Area prays that the Tri-State Area is free from Zaria’s reign. Three years later, the Tri-State Area is restored, especially by the Aurora. At the top of the first tallest building in New Jersey, Elsa II thanks Allen for taking care of her in the day that she was injured. Allen generously asks Elsa II to marry her and she gratefully said she will. Later that afternoon, Allen finds the part-magician children a new home in North Sweden called, Chome (which is a combination of church and home) and they are thankful and said goodbye to Allen as he sails back to the Tri-State Area. Five months later, everyone including the inhabitants of Scandinavia prepare Allen and Elsa II’s wedding. The happy couple finally gets married and lived happily ever after. Category:Movies